


Of Cats and Magic

by Frostdraga



Series: Felinus Magica [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Friendship, Kinda like Hogwarts but Not Really, Mini Gryphon pet, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdraga/pseuds/Frostdraga
Summary: (A.K.A. 5 Times Kara meets Lena and the 1 Time she ACTUALLY meets Lena)a.k.a. what i did instead of applying for university----“Um,” Kara says. “Hello?”Instantly, she feels a little stupid, because it’s a cat. It’s a pretty cat - but still just a cat.But then, she remembers that she’s in her room, up on the fifth floor, with a dog-sized mythical creature sitting up in her bed.Also, she’s in a school for supernatural beings.Also, she’s a witchherself, and has seen - and done - much weirder things.----





	Of Cats and Magic

The first time it happens, Kara startles.

(Okay, that’s a lie - Kara totally fumbles in shock, almost spilling the mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in her hands onto her lap)

Potsticker, her miniature gryphon, jerks awake at her startled yelp. Her white scruff feathers puff up, beady amber eyes narrowing at the cause of her mistress’s shock. She sits up, spreading her wings in an attempt to make herself look larger and more threatening.

“Um,” Kara says. “Hello?”

Instantly, she feels a little stupid, because it’s a cat. It’s a pretty cat - but still just a cat.

But then, she remembers that she’s in her room, up on the fifth floor, with a dog-sized mythical creature sitting up in her bed.

Also, she’s in a school for supernatural beings.

_Also_ , she’s a witch _herself_ , and has seen - and done - much weirder things.

The cat - a lovely, ebony-furred creature - raises a single dainty paw, blinks slowly at her, and proceeds to rake its claws against the window. Kara winces at the sound, and Potsticker goes absolutely ballistic, screeching and lunging off of the bed and careening straight into the transparent, magic-enhanced glass.

She stumbles backward, shaking her feathered head in confusion before tripping over her own tail and falling over.

By the time Kara manages to tear herself away from fussing over her pride-injured companion, the cat was gone.

\-----

The second time it happens, Kara is only  _marginally_ less startled.

It was a Wednesday, and Kara (wouldn’t say she  _hates_ Wednesdays, but it’s definitely on her Top 10 Not Good List) is feeling a little down. Wednesdays are, after all, the days where she has to leave Potsticker in the stables for reasons she doesn’t quite understand.

Alex has tried to explain it to her more than once, citing regulations and stuffy rules and what seemed like a bunch of made-up bureaucratic bullshit.

So.

Kara’s feeling a little cloudy, sitting at her desk, and staring blankly at the reading assignment Professor Grant had given them a day to finish, when suddenly, a little ball of black fur hops up onto her windowsill.

Kara jumps a little in surprise and drops her writing quill.

“Um,” Kara blinks in confusion, because how the actual _heck_ is the cat even getting up to the fifth floor?

“Mrow,” the cat replies, all over-sized paws and too-big green eyes. It sits down, looking as though it was completely normal and acceptable for it to be hanging out outside of Kara’s bedroom window.

Kara stares at it as the cat began to groom itself - herself, Kara thinks, quickly sparing a glance at its… parts. The cat halts mid-lick, her gray-green eyes staring at Kara judgingly.

“I’m sorry for looking at your junk!” Kara blurts out, turning red the moment her words registered in her brain. The cat looks vaguely amused, but their moment was interrupted as Kara’s door slams open, and an angry redhead stalks in, fists clenched and looking ready to beat the shit out of whoever Kara was talking to.

The anger immediately dissipates once Alex looks around her sister’s room. “Who are you talking to?” Alex asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion. With a wave of her hand, she silently casts a reveal-all spell, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Well, as ordinary as their lives could be.

“Alex!” Kara jumps up to hug her sister. “There was this cat -” She turns around to gesture at it.

But, oh.

She wasn’t there.

Great.

 

Alex looks at her weirdly. “Um,” she begins. “Are you feeling okay? I know Wednesdays aren’t your best days, but this is a little weird, even for you.”

“I wasn’t hallucinating, Alex!” Kara pouts before she spies a paper bag in her sister’s other hand. “Is that from Noonan’s?” She made grabby hands.

Alex hums, absentmindedly passing it to her younger sister. She still looks around warily. Then, she remembers what she had overheard through the door. She opens her mouth. And closes it. Opens it again, then ‘ _hmm’_ s. Whatever her little sister is into, she _really_ doesn’t want to know.

\----

The third time it happens, Kara is out on a donut run. It has been about a week or so since the cat last visited, and Kara is definitely not expecting the chaos that would greet her the moment she steps into her dorm room.

But into her room she steps and promptly trips over  _something_. She manages to recover relatively well, and her glazed donut is only a little bit squished. She looks down and lets out a short scream-yelp.

Potsticker instantly pushes past her, ready to protect her mistress from whatever foul beast that had invaded their sanctuary. Instead, she finds a large meat-treat. Although she had just been fed in the morning, her stomach gurgles and makes room for some more.

“Potsticker!” Kara exclaims in dismay as her gryphon swoops down upon the dead rat, tearing into it as though she’d been starved. Trying to ignore the gruesome carnage in front of her, Kara looks around her room, trying spy any other _surprises_ that might be lurking.

When the crunching of bone finally stops, Kara looks back at Potsticker, who is holding out a small, slightly-bloodied, fluorescent yellow tag in her beak. She takes it with a grimace and reads the letters scrawled on it.

“13D-LL?” She whispers in confusion, only looking back up when Potsticker lets out a loud ’look at this!' caw.

 

Her window is open.

Just a little bit, but enough for something to have been able to push and squeeze its way in. Stepping around the bloody crime scene, she looks out of her window. There, casually making its way across the courtyard, was the little black cat.

As though sensing her gaze, the cat looks back at her and _winks_ before ambling off into the bushes.

Kara turns to Potsticker. Her companion’s amber eyes blink back at her before it shrugs its white-tipped wings. She shrugs in reply and hesitantly closes the window.

\----

After that, Kara doesn’t really see the cat around that often. She’s sure that the cat still visits - evidenced by the seemingly random bits of feathers and pretty leaves that occasionally appears on her desk or under her door.

At one point, she’s pretty convinced that Potsticker and the cat had struck up a deal of some sorts - Potsticker opening the window for the feline to enter, and the feline rewarding the gryphon with bits of meat or sparkly, shiny things.

This goes on for the two weeks or so, until one day, as Kara is hanging out with her group of friends, she spots the cat.

“Look!” Kara says, tugging at Winn’s arm, just as the technomancer-in-training was raising his soda to his lips. He promptly spills a little of the fizzy drink all over his robes. He looks down at himself, dismayed, before shooting an unhappy stare at Kara, who hasn’t even noticed what she had done.

Winn opens his mouth to whine, but sees the menacing glare that Alex shoots at him. He physically wilts under the senior’s gaze and mutters a quick incantation to clean his robes.

“What is it, Kara?” Lucy asks, turning to look in the same direction as the blonde.

The little black cat was running around the grassy yard, leaping and pouncing on unsuspecting autumnal leaves, looking as though it was having the time of its life. Even as they watched, the feline jumped straight into a neatly stacked leaf pile, ruining one of the gardens’ sentient rake’s work in an instant.

The rake hovered in mid-air for a long moment before it clattered onto the pavement with an air of ‘screw this’. The cat clambered out of the leaf pile a moment later to playfully and curiously prod at the now-motionless gardening tool.

“Is that the cat whose junk you were staring at?” Alex asks after watching the feline with a strange expression in her eyes.

“Alex! It’s not like that!” Kara says and pouts over Lucy’s confused ‘ _Wait, **what**? _ ’

Winn just sorts of looks at Kara weirdly, moving his chili cheese fries away from the blonde witch.

“You know,” Alex interrupts the trio’s conversation. “I think I’ve seen that cat before.”

“Really?” Kara brightens, looking very much like an eager puppy in that moment.

“I think... “ Alex trails off as the cat runs off around the corner. She hums in thought. “I’ll get back to you on that,” she says after a minute of thinking.

 

“Okay,” Kara shrugs, going back to her box of pizza and potstickers. She nearly drops her slice of pizza when Lucy suggests that maybe she has a secret admirer. “ _Me_?” She asks, incredulous.

“ _Listen_ , you’re an absolute catch, okay?” Lucy points at her with a cheese-covered fry. “Too bad I’m straight. And friends with your sister.” She adds the second part after catching the _Look_ Alex stabs her with.

“Heh. Yeah, right,” Kara snorts at the idea around a mouthful of pizza.  

\----

Three months after the cat’s first ever visit, Kara turns the corner and ends up ramming into another student. The force of the impact sends the both of them sprawling onto the floor, but Kara springs back onto her feet, hand outstretched, and panicked and worried words already ready to leave her lips.

And then

_Woah._

 

Kara blushes when the other girl giggles, realizing that she said that out loud. Nevertheless, the ebony-haired girl takes her hand and allows the blonde to pull her to her feet.

“Hi,” Kara tries not to focus on their still-joined hands. “S-Sorry about that - I’m just such a huge klutz, and I wasn’t paying attention as usual; you know my sister always scolds me for being so clumsy even though I’m pretty sure she’s worse around-” Kara tries to save her sister’s secret, mostly because she’s pretty sure Alex would be Not Happy with her. “Uhhh, wow your hands are so soft and your eyes are really pretty.”

She sucks in a deep breath.

 

Yes.

 

Nailed it.

 

10 outta 10.

 

Just as Kara’s wishing that the earth would open up beneath her, Potsticker careens around the corner and runs straight into the back of Kara’s legs. Her knees buckle, and she drops the other girl’s hand just in time to catch herself from smacking her head against the wall.

“Potstic-” Her warning dies on her lips.

“Why, hello there.” The other girl’s voice was lovely in its timbre, even as she crouches slightly to scratch behind the miniature gryphon’s ear tufts. Potsticker all but melts at her touch, a low purr resounding in her chest. The gryphon’s small body language was open and held no traces of her usual aggression and suspicion of new people.

Kara blinks, mouth agape in shock.

“Well.” The other girl slowly retracts her hand, even as Potsticker whined in dismay. “Unfortunately, I have to get to class - maybe we should do this again sometime.” She winks, lips curled in amusement before she steps around Kara (Kara definitely doesn’t imagine the light caress of the other girl’s fingers on the back of her hand) and saunters down the hall.

By the time Kara manages to get her heart rate to calm down and realizes that the girl’s eyes were  _green_ (like the  _cat's_ ), she’s long gone.

“Wow,” Kara breathes out.

Potsticker croons in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao responsibilities? what're those??
> 
> also i might write more on the slim chance you guys liked it so feel free to leave a kudos and maybe drop a comment if you wanna
> 
> tyvm and remember to eat your veggies


End file.
